


proposition

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [26]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nyotaimori, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: With their plan executed perfectly and Calamity Ganon defeated, the Champions settle down into peaceful lives. Link and Zelda are married, but Mipha struggles to find her own happiness. Luckily Zelda has a proposition for her. If she'll be their pet, she can stay close to Link.
Relationships: Link/Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Commissions [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	proposition

**Author's Note:**

> A commission of Mipha being Link and Zelda's pet.

With Calamity Ganon vanquished, the kingdom of Hyrule could finally settle into an easy peace. The Hylian Champion, Link, was instrumental in this victory, along with the other Champions. Utilizing the ancient technology left behind by the Sheikah, they were able to defeat that ancient evil once again. The stoic hero could finally rest, and it was no surprise when he settled down with the Hylian princess, Zelda.

Many were expecting the two to marry after how close they grew in their preparations for battle. Link was nearly always at her side, protecting her and watching over her, and now those expectations are reality. The hero and the princess are happily married, settling down in Hateno Village, ready to enjoy the easy life they fought so hard for. All of Hyrule seems pleased with the marriage, happy that they can enjoy this peace along with their heroes.

Of course, some are less than happy with the outcome. Mipha should have known how things would play out. The Zora princess never meant to get her hopes up, never meant to fall victim to any sort of delusions about her feelings for Link. Try as she might, however, she can’t seem to get him out of her head. It’s been several months since everything settled, and everyone seems so happy. Mipha, along with her fellow Champions, are all lauded as heroes, the saviors of the land, and she should be happy with that.

She wishes she could. She’d be much happier if this hollow feeling would fade, if she could stop feeling so lonely. No matter what she does to take her mind elsewhere, it always drifts back to Link. Mipha knows she should just move on. She should go back to her people, and move on, eventually finding someone else.

But she also knows that no one else would ever truly do. Not after she fell for Link. In the end, she feels stuck. With nothing else to do, she goes to visit the newlyweds. It seems like a terrible decision, but perhaps seeing how happy they are together will snap her out of this. She hopes it will, but either way, seeing Link again couldn’t be bad, right?

~X~

“I’m glad to see the two of you have settled in so well,” Mupha says, smiling politely as the tour of their home comes to an end. “It’s nice to be able to rest, after all we’ve been through.”

“Yes, it is lovely!” Zelda says, nodding. “There’s so much we can focus on now, with the threat of Ganon removed.”

Link is still as quiet and stoic as ever, despite the lessened burden he now carries. It’s as if he grew too accustomed to his silence, finding it hard to break it now. Neither Zelda nor Mipha mind that, however. They’re more than used to the knight’s quiet, and think of it as part of his charm.

“A happily ever after, isn’t it?” Mipha says, and she can’t help her smile fading a bit. Zelda notices, and she frowns.

“Well, yes, but you don’t seem very happy. Aren’t you going to settle down back home?” Zelda asks, and Mipha shakes her head.

“I’m not sure. I know that I should, but there’s something holding me back,” Mipha explains, looking between Zelda and Link. Link’s eyes widen, wondering if she means what he thinks she does.

“What would that be?” Zelda asks, genuinely curious. She doesn’t know that the Zora princess fell for her knight, has no idea that she’s still harboring those feelings. Mipha is at a loss, she didn’t expect their conversation to take this turn. Should she just be open and honest? Or would that only lead to more trouble?

“Well, I… fell in love with someone,” Mipha explains, blushing. “During all that happened, I think I couldn’t help myself.”

“You did, hm?” Zelda says, leaning in. She’s suddenly curious, wanting in on whoever Mipha’s love is. “Well, you can’t just leave us waiting! Tell us!”

“I don’t know that I should,” Mipha says, shaking her head. She tries a polite smile, but it is obviously strained.

“Oh, and why not?” Zelda asks, her curiosity stoked even higher.

“I don’t know that it would be appropriate,” Mipha explains. “I really should just go back home, and forget about him.”

“Please, I’m sure it’s nothing that bad,” Zelda says, shaking her head. She reaches out a hand, touching Mipha’s shoulder. “I promise, you can tell us. It will be our secret!”

“Well,” Mipha starts, taking a deep breath. “It’s… Link.”

“Link!?” Zelda exclaims, her eyes widening. Link looks away, blushing a bit, and Zelda turns to look at him. Her gaze turns back to Mipha quickly, however, her interested expression shifting a bit, becoming darker. “With my husband?”

“I’m sorry, I should… I should just go back home. I’m only causing trouble here, when the two of you are happy. I shouldn’t have come,” Mipha says, turning. She’s headed for the exit, hoping to simply leave, to get out of this awkward situation and leave all of her pointless love behind her.

“You don’t have to go,” Zelda says, the princess coming up with a sudden idea.

“I… I don’t?” Mipha asks, turning back. She should just keep going, she shouldn’t give in to this hope bubbling up within her. 

“Of course not,” Zelda says, her tone growing darker. “You can stay here, and be with your love.”

“I can!?” Mipha asks, too excited to stop herself. She is beaming, hardly able to contain herself.

“Yes, though Link is my husband. I suppose you would have to be our pet, hm?” Zelda says, and Mipha’s heart sinks. A pet? She’s a princess, not some animal to be kept at home. But… she hasn’t felt right since meeting Link. She doesn’t know if she can really make it without being with him.

“Your pet?” Mipha asks, hoping for more information.

“Yes, you’re cute enough. Isn’t she, Link?” Zelda says, turning to her husband. He nods in agreement, and Mipha can’t help from smiling, even knowing this is all wrong. She shouldn’t even be considering this proposal. A pet? How could she settle for something like that?

“I…” Mipha starts, trying to muster her refusal. She needs to say no, to tell them that she will just go home. “What would I have to do?”

And with that question, her fate is sealed.

~X~

The newlyweds’ new pet is an odd one. It looks like some sort of cross between a fish and a person, and is far larger than most pets. Of course, the people in Hateno village don’t know any better. They’ve never seen a Zora, so the lie is easy to pass off. Link and Zelda are fully aware of how intelligent their “pet” is, and how tortuous this must be for her, and yet, they don’t seem to care. Zelda especially seems to get some sort of pride out of seeing her competition reduced to this. 

The couple often takes Mipha out on walks around the town. With the poor Zora leashed, she walks on all fours, knowing that she mustn't speak. She tries her best to stay ahead of her owners, to lead them like any good pet would, but it is hard for her to walk like this. Her body was meant more for the waters of rivers and oceans than to walk on land, and dropping onto all fours does her no favors. 

Inevitably, she falls behind them often. Whenever she does, she hopes Link is the one holding her lead. He will gently coax her forward, slowing his pace a bit, not so much that Zelda notices, but enough to help. At least, Mipha believes he does. Perhaps that is wishful thinking, an idealized hope that she projects onto her love and master. If it’s Zelda? The Hylian princess will tug on her leash, harshly dragging her along, forcing her to choke and gag on the collar around her neck. 

It’s the worst when they come across some of the people in the village. The children especially like to gawk, asking if they can “pet the weird dog.” Of course, they always tell them yes, and Mipha will be swarmed with interested children, sticking their fingers in all sorts of places they shouldn’t. Rubbing her head, poking at her face, sticking fingers in her mouth. It never ends, and all she can do is stand on all fours and take it.

Mipha just bides her time, waiting this out. The walks always end eventually, though it’s not like being back at “home” is much better. Her role as their pet is neverending, and while Mipha is growing more used to it, it is unpleasant to say the least. The only thing that keeps her going is a mantra she thinks, over and over again.

Link is worth this. Her love is worth this, and she will endure it all to be with him. The tiny bits of affection he shows her, even like this, they keep her going. She can’t give in, this is what she wanted! She’s with Link, and he is worth this.

As they near home, Zelda stops, tugging Mipha off to the side of the road. Mipha hoped that she would get to avoid this part, but luck is not with her tonight. 

“You haven’t even gone yet,” Zelda says, fretting over MIpha like any  _ good owner _ would. “Go on, pee, I’m not going to have you messing up the house!”

Having no choice, Mipha lifts one leg. She emulates the dogs around the town, just like Zelda wants her to. It’s slow, she always has to strain herself with this, but before long she’s managing a small stream of piss. She whines, a mix of relief and shame, and Zelda encourages her.

“Good girl,” Zelda praises her. It’s rare, receiving praise from Zelda, and it is only when Mipha is at her most depraved that Zelda will praise her. It’s all intentional, of course, with Zelda seeking to reduce her former competition further and further, until she truly sees herself as nothing more than a pet. “Get it all out now, this is the only walk you’re getting today.”

Mipha’s face is flushed, she hates doing this. She prefers when she can just go out behind the house, getting some privacy while she relieves herself. Here, anyone walking by on the street could see her like this, and she can’t stand it. Even if most people here have no clue about the nature of Link and Zelda’s “pet,” Mipha doesn’t like them seeing her like this.

Once her bladder is empty, and she’s back on all fours, Zelda tugs her along. Mipha does her best to keep up, following along the rest of the way home. At least things will be a bit better once they’re back inside. Mipha doesn’t get any real chance to behave normally, not anymore, but at least there she doesn’t have an audience beyond Link and Zelda. Of course, Mipha is sure Zelda will have more ways to torment or tease her tonight. The princess has proven to be extremely devious, always coming up with new ways to “play” with her pet.

~X~

“Let’s take Mipha out back,” Zelda says, soon after they make it home. Link looks at her, a bit confused, but Zelda laughs, continuing. “I just thought of something fun, don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll love it. Won’t you, girl?”

Mipha knows what she’s supposed to do. She should look up at Zelda, seeming like she doesn’t truly understand, like she’s happy and excited. She plays her part, looking up, even opening her mouth to pant a bit.

“See? She’s excited already!” Zelda says, and Link nods along. They lead her outside, to the privacy of their back yard. “That walk was fun, but it lasted a while. Mipha is slow, so it’s all her fault that I have to piss so badly. Don’t you have to, Link? We were out there for  _ so long _ .”

Link seems surprised by this sudden turn, but he nods along, agreeing with Zelda. Mipha is doing her best to keep playing the part of their dumb pet, even though she’s pretty sure she knows exactly what is coming. Zelda brought her out here to keep from making a mess, and that can only mean one thing.

“Roll over!” Zelda commands, and Mipha hates realizing she’s right. She can’t disobey, though. She knows Zelda will come up with worse and worse punishments, resisting is never worth it. That last time she didn’t follow an order, she was forced to sleep outside in the cold, and she’d rather not do that again.

Once Mipha does as told, rolling over on her back, Zelda pulls down her pants and her panties, down around her knees. Having plenty of experience in the fields of Hyrule, researching this or that, Zelda is no stranger to relieving herself outdoors. She positions herself over Mipha’s head, straddling the Zora. 

Mipha knows what’s coming. It’s only a matter of time before Zelda lets loose, pissing all over the Zora Champion, demeaning her even further. It’s hardly a surprise at this point, but Mipha still finds it hard to believe this is really happening. Link is going to be watching, silently observing as his wife pisses on Mipha, cementing her place as their worthless pet once again. 

As Zelda begins, she moans softly, her stream of piss catching Mipha on the face. The Zora sputters as Zelda adjusts her aim, going straight for her mouth. She writhes beneath the warm stream, knowing she can’t do much to avoid it, but desperately wanting to. Link pulls out his cock, as Zelda pisses on Mipha, and is soon adding his stream into the mix. With the two of them pissing on her, Mipha squirms and wriggles, doing her best to endure this torture. 

Her mantra flashes through her thoughts, reminding her why she is here, why she is putting up with this. Link is worth it. Link is worth anything. These thoughts continue in a constant stream, distracting herself from the depths she’s sunk to. She’s letting herself be demeaned, more or less tortured, just so that she can be closer to Link. But if she reminds herself constantly that he is worth this, that all of this is fine if it’s for him, then she can ignore how much it all hurts. Shouldn’t she be able to be with him, without going through all of this? Without being strung along and forced to act as some animal?

As her owners shower her in their piss, Zelda smirking down at her, Mipha knows there’s really no coming back from this. Even if she were to return home with her tail between her legs, the weight of the depths she sank to even briefly would haunt her forever. She won’t leave, and she won’t quit either. Mipha knows she’s going to stick with this, as horrible as that might seem. The depravity her owners subject her to is only going to get worse, but she’s not going to back down. She’ll face whatever they can throw at her, and she’ll be the best pet she can.

~X~

Luckily, after Link and Zelda piss on her, they bring Mipha in and give her a bath. The water feels nice, and the Zora realizes how much she’s missed being submerged as she lays in their tub, letting them wash her. Of course, Link does most of this work, while Zelda merely watches. Mipha may not be able to speak to Link, certainly can’t tell him how much this means to her, but it is a bright point in all of this darkness that will keep her strong.

His touch is gentle, almost kind, though it carries no more weight than that of an owner caring for his pet. Mipha knows this, doing her best not to get her hopes up. Still, it is a form of love. If this is the only way Link will love her, she will accept it. Being bathed as if she can’t clean up on her own is bizarre, yet oddly relaxing. Once she is clean, and they drain the tub, Mipha wishes it had taken a bit longer. 

“Out,” Zelda orders, pointing towards the door. With that chore done, it’s obvious Mipha is no longer wanted in the bathroom. “We’re getting ready for bed, so wait outside.”

Mipha does as she’s told, trudging out on all fours obediently. It was nice while it lasted, but Zelda isn’t about to let a bright point like that last for long. All Mipha can do is obey, and wait outside. It doesn’t take long for her owners to clean up as well, but Mipha can hear everything else they get up to. She can hear Zelda moaning, whimpering, and Link’s grunts of pleasure. Listening to their lovemaking, she feels a pang of jealousy, wishing she could be involved somehow. Deeper than that, though, Mipha feels her own arousal surging. With no one watching, she reaches between her legs, touching herself as she listens to Link and Zelda fuck.

~X~

Mipha isn’t allowed in bed with the two of them. It’s only natural, after all, that a pet would sleep on the floor, and not with its masters. Zelda made this point very clear, pointing Mipha towards a corner of the room on the very first night she was there as their pet. By now, she’s almost grown used to it. Zelda and Link head to bed, and Zelda almost always makes it a point to ride Link, tiring herself out before bed, giving Mipha a show. 

At first, Mipha couldn’t help feeling jealous. She wanted to be the one with Link, not curled up in some corner trying to ignore what was happening right in front of her. As time went on, however, she’s grown used to it. She watches, instead of trying to ignore them. At least she can see what being with Link would have been like, even if she’ll never be allowed in the bed with him.

Even when her owners are finished, sleeping soundly, Mipha struggles. Falling asleep alone on the floor, cold and alone, is never easy. The house has stone flooring, which is nice and sturdy but not even remotely good for sleeping. Zelda occasionally tells Mipha that if she’s  _ really _ good, they might get her a pet bed, or even a blanket, but so far Mipha has nothing but the cold floor. 

~X~

The next day, Mipha is very involved in her owners’ breakfast. She’s laying up on the table, on her back, getting an unusual break from her usual place on the floor. Zelda came up with this great idea, framing it as a way for Mipha to get a break from being a pet, and instead be useful in a different way. She has to keep very still, as Zelda arranges their breakfast on her body, using her as part of the presentation. To top it all off, Zelda’s food of choice is sushi, which they plan to eat off of Mipha’s naked body.

It’s all a surprise for Link, who seems excited on walking into the room to find his wife’s handiwork. The hero always has quite the appetite, and he sits down to eat immediately. Mipha feels conflicted. On the one hand, it’s exciting having Link be so excited over something involving her so heavily, but on the other… this feast is a bit strange. GIven the close relationship between Zora and fish, being used as a display for such food is beyond insulting.    
Mipha knows Zelda intended this to hurt her, and the worst of it all is she can’t even show it. Mipha doesn’t want to spoil Link’s meal, so she stays as still and quiet as possible, breathing slowly so as not to disturb the sushi that covers her.

Between Link’s voracious appetite and Zelda’s efforts, the sushi covering her is eaten fairly quickly. The feeling of the utensils and her owner’s fingers brushing against her, as they pick out their food, causes Mipha to tingle. There’s something about being the center of attention like this, something that she is slowly growing to like. It’s embarrassing, humiliating, but as much as she hates to admit it, Mipha is beginning to like those feelings. A heat builds up within her, her arousal growing as Link and Zelda eat their breakfast off of her body.

“Isn’t this lovely?” Zelda asks, and Link nods in agreement. He reaches out, plucking a piece of sushi that was covering Mipha’s breast. She wishes he would linger just a bit, touching her, but it’s so brief. Zelda is aiming lower, picking at the food placed between Mipha’s legs. “Ah, now isn’t that strange. Our little Zora seems to be enjoying this, Link!”

Mipha panics. Zelda seems to have noticed her arousal, and Mipha can’t believe she’d get noticeably wet just from this. She feels so pathetic, so dirty, but somehow that only adds to her growing problem. She can’t help gasping, a soft sound of pleasure, and Zelda chuckles at her.

“Wow, Mipha. That is pathetic, isn’t it? Enjoying being used as a serving dish, are we?” Zelda asks, but Mipha knows better than to answer. Zelda is simply cajoling her, trying to get a rise out of her, and she is not going to give her the satisfaction. Despite the dull ache growing throughout her body, Mipha remains still, internalising her building arousal as best as she can.

~X~

With Link’s appetite, it isn’t long until all the sushi is gone, and Mipha should be freed from her role as a serving dish. But Zelda makes no move to dismiss her. Instead, she rises, cleaning up while Link helps her. It doesn’t take them long to clear the table, but they don’t bother helping Mipha get clean. No, they seem to have something else in mind. It isn’t until Zelda leaves the room, returning with a familiar tool, that Mipha knows what’s coming next.

“It’s time for desert,” Zelda says, smiling. Her smile is a bit wicked, but Mipha is so turned on by now she doesn’t really mind. She knows how rough Zelda will likely be, but she doesn’t care. She needs  _ something, _ anything, after how long she’s been forced to lay here as they ate from her body. “The fish is turned on, so I’ll take her cunt.”

Mipha’s heart soars. The couple likes to fuck her simultaneously, and she loves it when Link takes her throat. Zelda is cruel and rough, fucking her with something to prove, whereas Link is far more gentle. If Mipha had the choice, she would always have Link fucking her throat, so she could look up at him, watching his face shift as he enjoys her body. Zelda hardly lets her breathe, making it difficult to enjoy herself.

Link nods in agreement, pulling out his cock as he takes up position beside her head. Zelda goes for the other end of the table, putting on her strap and reaching between Mipha’s legs. She shoves a finger in, quick and rough, feeling how soaked Mipha has gotten.

“She’s dripping wet, Link, isn’t that pathetic? So turned on, did you like having fish eaten off of you?” Zelda asks, and Mipha locks eyes with her. She blushes, nodding slowly. “You were born for this, hm? Sinking so far so quickly, your family would be ashamed.”

Mipha knows she’s right, but what else can she do? She wants to be with Link, no matter what. Zelda spreads her legs, pushing the tip of her strap inside of Mipha, wasting no time in getting to business. Mipha whimpers, opening her mouth, and Link is quick to force his way in as well. It takes no time at all for the couple to fall into rhythm, thrusting into Mipha’s cunt and throat in time, fucking her from both ends.

It isn’t long before Zelda is moving out of time, fucking Mipha much harder and faster than Link, deriving as much pleasure from the shape of her strap as she does from watching Mipha writhe beneath her efforts. The poor Zora is so far gone by now that even Zelda’s roughest efforts feel good to her. Between the two of them, it doesn’t take long for Mipha to reach her first climax. She looks up at Link, watching him fuck her, as she comes, her voice straining around his cock. 

Her whimpering only adds to his pleasure, and the way she tightens up around Zelda’s strap amuses the Hylian princess.

“She’s really loving this, isn’t she, Link?” Zelda asks, and he nods excitedly. They’re nowhere near done, and Mipha loses herself more and more to their efforts. By the time they’re finally spent, with Zelda crying out her climax and Link coming down her throat, Mipha has been brought to climax several more times. 

They pull out of her, leaving her panting on the table, desperate to catch her breath. It suddenly dawns on Mipha how hungry she is, how she hasn’t eaten anything beyond the load Link just pumped down her throat. She climbs down off the table, making her way over to her food bowl. 

“Well, someone worked up an appetite,” Zelda comments, and Mipha feels her shame building once more. With nothing else for it, she leans down, eating the food they’ve placed in her bowl for breakfast. It is the only way she’s allowed to eat now, but Mipha isn’t sure she’ll ever get used to this. What is worse is her fear that she might begin to enjoy it. Mipha finds that part of her likes this treatment, growing more and more used to it by the day.

Once she’s done eating, Link and Zelda have moved into the living room. Zelda is reading, while Link sits on the couch, resting his eyes. She moves over towards him, laying down beside his feet. She feels so much more comfortable, getting to be close to Link, and it’s the peaceful times like this that Mipha enjoys most of all. As he rests, Link pushes his foot near Mipha’s mouth, and the Zora begins licking eagerly. Anything Link wants from her, she will gladly provide, even if it’s nothing more than being his loyal pet. 

She’s sunk far lower than she ever could have imagined, deriving genuine pleasure from licking her master’s foot. Mipha knows it’s only going to get worse. The longer she lives as their pet, the more depraved tortures Zelda will inflict on her, and the more she’ll learn to like it. But times like this make it all worth it. Link smiles down at her, and Mipha knows she’s completely lost.

As she licks his foot, practically worshipping it, she reminds herself; Link is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
